


The Last Storm

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él sabe que tu debilidad es la obediencia, y se aprovecha de ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Euron es tan Euron~  
> ¡Larga vida al rey Euron! (Soñar no cuesta nada)

Victarion Greyjoy odiaba a Euron Greyjoy, lo odiaba mucho más que cualquier otro hijo de Quellon Greyjoy. Él le guardaba un inmenso rencor, un rencor imperdonable; no obstante, un rencor que debía ocultar a la hora de obedecer, él no era su rey, pero había sido elegido como tal, no podía negarse.

—Necesito la atención de mi hermano, estoy realmente muy aburrido sin ti. —Euron dijo, obscenamente desnudo. —Acércate, diviérteme, hermano.

Las ideas que pasarán por la cabeza de Ojo de cuervo jamás podrían ser anticipadas, era un hombre impredecible. También estúpido, para Victarion era un hombre estúpido, un hombre estúpido al que debía servir y obedecer.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? —Victarion preguntó, casi en un grito que sacara todo su odio.

—Por amor. Porque es tu deber. Porque lo ordena tu rey. —Euron respondió, sin notar el aborrecimiento que El Capitán del Hierro le compartía. Tal vez no lo notaba, o tal vez lo hacía y fingía no hacerlo; eso era lo que más le molestaba a Victarion.

Los labios que el color-del-ocaso habían dejado azules se curvaron en una irritante sonrisa, Victarion apartó la mirada de la desnudez de su hermano y frunció el ceño, Euron había violado a su esposa y ahora haría lo mismo con su dignidad; al igual que lo había hecho ya en varias ocasiones.

—Mírame, hermano.

El ojo sonriente de Euron resplandeció al tiempo en que tomó el mentón de Victarion, lo corrió y elevó dejando sus miradas conectadas. Los ojos de Victarion no denotaban ninguna felicidad o entusiasmo, en cambio, el ojo azulado de Euron chispeaba de excitación y el que ocultaba en el rojizo parche, el ojo negro brillante de malicia, seguramente aumentó su brilló, con placer y ensanchada maldad.

—Te ves muy bien hoy. —Euron dijo, sentándose en la cama.

Victarion siguió parado allí, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no tenía elección, sin embargo ni sus piernas ni sus brazos se movían para obedecer. Euron se cruzó de piernas, lento y cizañero, dejando entrever su sexo en el movimiento.

—Quítate eso, déjame verte. —El fuego logró un mayor incendio en el ojo sonriente de Euron.

«La maté a golpes, con mis propias manos, pero fue Ojo de Cuervo quien la mató al entrar en ella. A mí no me dejó alternativa.» Pensó, presionando los dedos de ambas manos contra su palma.

Victarion se quitó cada una de las prendas que tapaban su pecho ancho tal al de un toro y su vientre plano como el de un joven. Lo hiso de forma rápida sin permitir que su hermano disfrutara de verlo, a Euron le gustaba que se desnudara con lentitud y sensualidad.

Ojo de Cuervo relamió sus dientes superiores mientras llevaba su mano derecha alrededor de su vientre, alcanzando su polla, endurecida por tan solo ver la piel de Victarion siendo alumbrada por el fuego.

Los dedos de Euron se encastraron en el tronco, todos salvo el pulgar que permaneció quieto en la punta. Euron movió su mano de arriba a bajó, dando algunos toques y presiones con el pulgar sobre su humedecida punta. Su ojo sonriente examinó las deseadas curvas de Victarion, excitándose en desmedida al observarlo con las piernas inquietas, las manos en una parte de la pelvis, tratando de ocultar su hombría y con una expresión de asco… como lo estimulaba aquella expresión.

Repugnante, era tan repugnante, por cada hueso de Victarion pasaba un escalofrío al ver lo asqueroso que era su hermano. La manera en que lo humillaba, Victarion en su vida lo perdonaría. El capitán descendió la mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede, hermano?—Euron ladeó la cabeza.— ¿No te gustaría mirar? —Euron sabía cuál sería la respuesta y de todas maneras prosiguió.—Ven aquí, no seas tímido conmigo.

Victarion se acercó, Euron palmeó su muslo diestro, indicante y Victarion se posó en él. El capitán se estremeció al ser olido por Ojo de Cuervo; Victarion clavó la mirada en la ventana, intentando despejarse del olor a vino y semen que su hermano tenia, con el fresco aire salado proveniente del mar.

—Continua tú, hermano.

Una de sus manos fue agarrada y depositada en la polla de Euron. Victarion trató de mantenerse concentrado en el aroma del mar mientras movía su mano y era acariciado. Los brazos de Euron rodearon su cintura y la boca de este se localizó en su cuello; los labios se separaban entorno a la estirada piel, una parte era acorralada entre los dientes, que presionaban un largo rato y cuando estos suavizaban el agarre, la lengua mojaba el trozo que había dañado y marcado.

En poco tiempo la semilla de Ojo de Cuervo fue esparcida en la separación de sus dedos, Victarion conocía que puntos tocar para acelerar tal desagradable acto. Su mano permaneció pegajosa luego de que Euron lo dejara con la espalda sobre las sábanas.

Euron sostuvo sus muñecas con su mano izquierda, por encima de su cabeza y con la restante rozó su entrada. Ojo de Cuervo se chupó los dedos antes de introducirlos en su cavidad, Victarion ahogó entre dientes su agudo grito.

—Detente.

— ¿Por qué, hermano? Deberías considerarlo un honor para ti ser follado por Euron Greyjoy, tu rey.—Euron esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

El capitán chasqueó la lengua, se guardó las maldiciones para sí, de nada serviría escupírselas en la cara; serían más dulces en otro momento. Euron le tomó las mejillas, sus labios se vieron unificados a los de este. Sus labios fueron separados con fuerza por la lengua que se creaba un camino entre ambos. Victarion no se rehusó a que su hermano se entretuviera con su boca. Euron mordió su labio inferior, jalándolo.

— ¿Realmente quieres que me detenga, hermano?—Euron preguntó, ajustando los dedos en el sexo de Victarion.—Me honras con tu amor.

Victarion hubiese dicho algo, no obstante, conservó el silencio.

Su cuerpo lo había traicionado, jamás se pondría así por Ojo de Cuervo, ese hombre lo que menos hacía era excitarlo. Pero aquello era una necesidad en los hombres, incontrolable, algo que solo había surgido de improvisto.

Victarion arqueó la espalda, sus piernas temblaron debajo de las de su hermano, quien en un férreo agarre deslizó los dedos entorno a su polla, causándole placer, un innecesario placer, un placer que odiaría cuando todo eso terminara.

—Quieto.—Ojo de Cuervo ordenó.

El ojo sonriente lo hacía estremecer y la larga, divertida y malintencionada sonrisa le daba espasmos. Euron le separó las piernas, depositándole los pies sobre sus hombros, atrayéndole la cadera hacia la suya e introduciéndose en su interior.

Victarion rasgó las sábanas, apretó los dientes, respiró forzado y cerró los ojos ante la primera suave y lenta embestida. Su entrada fue abarcada durante cortos lapsos, Euron al principio era delicado y expectante, al igual que en sus encuentros anteriores.

— ¿Quieres venirte?

Su polla seguía siendo apretada por Euron, con firmeza, dándole un cosquilleo, un tanto doloroso. Victarion no respondió, los dedos de su hermano se fluyeron discontinuos por su húmeda piel, pellizcando al alojarse en la punta.

—No he oído tu respuesta. —Euron cambió el ritmo de las embestidas, ya poco delicadas; sus caderas ejercían más dureza y velocidad.

Victarion simuló no oírlo, el calor se ensanchara en su miembro y los dedos contrarios lo apretaban sin misericordia, y aunque el malestar lo agobiara, no tenía la intención de aumentar su humillación. Pero aun así debía obedecer, Victarion presionó por un instante sus labios, luego los separó, largando un nimio gemido y sorbiendo una gran cantidad de aire, las palabras no daban marcha por su garganta.

—No te preocupes, hermano, dejare que te vengas.—Euron besó su frente.—Solo por esta vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, mi primer Greyjoycest, espero que haya salido bien.  
> Este fue un auto-regalo, si hoy es mi cumpleaños (cada día más vieja y con más perversiones en la cabeza).   
> Desde que tengo el razonamiento necesario para entender la historia de Caín y Abel, me han gustado las relaciones de tipo amor-odio entre hermanos, amo el incesto.  
> Hay muy pocos fics de ellos dos (y todos en inglés¬¬) pero no puedo leerlos porque en la mayoría Euron es el pasivo… no, no y no. Aun no puedo ver a Euron como pasivo, pero voy a intentar metérmelo en la cabeza para poder leerlos.


End file.
